


Sister Complex

by citizenjess (givehimonemore)



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 18:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givehimonemore/pseuds/citizenjess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a lazy deviation from “First Class” movie canon, Charles happens upon Raven while she’s visiting with Erik. A three-way ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sister Complex

He felt it before he finally comprehended what was happening: A trickle of arousal; a flare of anger. Years with Raven as his only companionship clued Charles immediately into her specific form of distress. It had been happening more and more frequently lately, and he was just prickly enough from an argument with Erik that had soured their nightly chess game to butt in. Without thinking, he was heading across the hallway, towards the source of the mental disturbance.

The scene before him when he opened the door was startling, to say the least; he realized only then that his legs had taken him to Erik’s room, which the other man was currently occupying. The surprising part of the equation was Raven, curled up in Erik’s ornate bed, her blue form perhaps more jarring than anything else. Both parties looked up at Charles’ entrance.

“Charles.” Erik, too, was perched on the bed, in close enough proximity to Raven that Charles was starting to understand the reason for Raven’s emotional outburst in his head. In contrast, her current reaction was apprehension. ‘Looks bad … he won’t understand …’ she thought.

Erik, on the other hand, was significantly more muted. “Raven was asking my opinion about her mutation,” he explained idly. “I told her, of course, that she’s most lovely like this.”

“Charles doesn’t think so,” Raven commented, and it was so sulky teenager that Charles outright balked.

Erik glanced at him with a low-lidded smile. “I’m sure Charles thinks you’re beautiful,” he husked, and Charles cleared his throat.

“Of course I do.” He looked around awkwardly. It didn’t take a telepath to recognize that the room’s dim lighting and the brandy settling warmly in his stomach from an earlier part of the evening was a heady combination. Even without reading anyone’s mind, Charles could tell that he wasn’t alone with that sentiment. Still, he did not expect anyone to act on it; and yet, there was Erik, patting the mattress suggestively with one large, flat hand.

“Plenty more room.” He regarded Charles’ incredulous expression with a sly grin. “Or you know: You could just go to bed.”

“I think I’ll do that,” Charles nodded awkwardly, and pivoted on his heel. When he reached for the door handle, however, his hand was snapped back, and he was suddenly very aware of the watch on his wrist. He looked back at Erik warily.

“Stay, Charles.” Erik stood and strode across the room, stopping in front of him and raising a hand to his cheek, petting fondly. “We both want you to,” Erik insinuated, and Charles found himself flushing at all that it meant.

“I … even if this were … Raven is my sister,” Charles finally managed, Erik’s close proximity and the fact that he was fiddling with Charles’ open shirt collar making it difficult to form coherent thoughts, let alone words. He focused on Raven’s shifting on the bed. “Also, she’s quite young …”

“I’m nineteen,” Raven snapped. “You’re not that much older, even if you act like an 80-year-old fart.”

‘Don’t encourage her,’ Charles thought to Erik grumpily when the other man barked out a laugh at this. Then Erik was all business again, tugging Charles flush against him, back to front, and nuzzling his ear. “Raven’s old enough to make her own decisions about the company she keeps.” At this, Erik nipped at Charles’ neck, making him swallow. “And she’s not precisely your sister.”

Charles could feel his resolve waning. It wasn’t as though his and Raven’s friendship had never veered into more awkward territory; there had been slip-ups: A too-long look here, an ill-timed meeting involving nudity near the bathroom there. Also, Charles wasn’t so naïve as to think that, if he’d been willing, Raven wouldn’t have been all for jumping his bones. It had simply been much less complicated, though less flattering, perhaps, to play the whole thing off as antiseptic, but apparently since Raven was now letting the sheet slip strategically off of her lean, natural blue form, she wasn’t terribly put off by complications.

Erik smiled against his cheek. “We all want the same thing,” he murmured, and then Charles was only sort of being frog-marched towards the bed. When he paused at the edge, blinking a lot and trying not to stare for too long at any one part of Raven, Erik laughed quietly. “Is this your first three-way, Charles?”

Raven’s laugh was a high-pitched peal. “It’s his first any-way,” she snorted, and Charles sputtered indignantly.

“I’ll have you know I got on quite well at Oxford,” he frowned. When Raven’s expression continued to goad, he added, “When I wasn’t chasing you around, trying to keep you from exposing yourself to strangers in bars, of course.”

“Maybe I was just trying to save you the embarrassment of another failed pick-up line,” Raven shot back; then, much to Erik’s delight and Charles’ considerable consternation, she mimed Charles drunkenly hitting on a hypothetical girl. “‘Hey, baby, that’s a really groovy OCA2 mutation you have there. Let’s go back to my big, empty mansion and I’ll show you some more stuff about my genetics.’”

“I sound nothing like that,” Charles squawked. He glared at Erik, who had not stopped grinning. “You are not helping.”

Erik chuckled. “Let me fix that,” he offered. Turning Charles toward him by the shoulders, he bent slightly to close the gap between their mouths. One hand carefully fisted a chunk of Charles’ thick, auburn hair; the other wrapped around his waist, tugging their groins close. Charles swallowed as the kiss broke. “Stay,” Erik said throatily, and Charles closed and reopened his eyes.

“All right.”

Erik had a knack for removing clothing; with little effort on Charles’ part, he was quickly stripped from the waist up, watch included, and then his belt flew off, seemingly of its own accord. As he stepped out of his shoes and kicked off his trousers, Charles’ face burned. He pointedly avoided looking Raven in the eye, and Erik chuckled as he carelessly stripped down himself. “Christ, the two of you never went swimming together?” He steadied Charles’ hand when the other man moved to take down his own underwear. “It’s okay. Leave them on for now.”

Still feeling foolish, Charles managed to perch on the bed, watching Raven’s yellow eyes take him in. “Charles, give your sister a kiss,” Erik commanded softly, and Charles would have bitten back a retort, but then Raven took her own initiative, planting a full-on kiss on Charles’ lips. ‘Totally inappropriate,’ Charles told Erik with his mind, and then he tried to focus on Raven’s mouth on his. Her lips were warm and soft, and though the situation was certainly awkward, he did not find it altogether unpleasant. Still, it surprised him when Raven’s tongue rubbed briefly against his, and he broke the kiss shortly afterwards.

“My turn,” Erik announced. He crawled up the bed from the foot of the mattress, and pulled a pliant Raven to him. Their lips met, and Charles could see both of their tongues working. Raven let out a soft moan, and Erik used one hand to tilt her chin upwards, re-angling and re-invigorating the kiss. After that, he took a scattered path down Raven’s neck, and then reached over to cup her breasts. The sensation of Raven’s scales across Erik’s thumbs was easy enough for Charles to glean from Erik’s mind, and that, coupled with Raven’s quiet utterances and breathy sounds made his cock twitch.

Erik seemed pleased to pick up on his arousal. “Charles, take over for me here,” he said, and then helped Charles maneuver himself behind Raven, her head lolling back against his shoulder. Cautiously, his hands inched from her arms to her shoulders and then, as her soft, hushed, pleading “Charles” urged, to her breasts. Raven made compliant, happy-sounding noises as he cupped each ample mound; in her head, it was all wordless arousal, and though Charles had never asked Raven about the personal particulars of her biology, he suspected that the scales decorating her mutated genitalia acted as enhancements during situations like this.

Raven shifted slightly downwards to accommodate Erik moving between her legs, one hand on each bare thigh, pushing them gently apart. Erik’s head dipped, and even though Charles couldn’t see what he was doing, he felt the surge in Raven’s arousal and watched her grip at the bed cover and it was easy enough to figure out after that.

“God,” Raven hissed, and Charles whimpered when a particularly strong surge of raw arousal filtered into his head. “Fuck,” Raven moaned, and guided Charles’ hands back to her breasts. He buried his face in her neck, and she smiled when she heard his breath hitch, and then keened loudly. “Teeth,” she gasped, and this time it was Erik, grinning, who supplied the mental image, and Charles moaned openly at the now-bird’s eye view of Erik nipping at Raven’s wet cunt. One hand still on Raven’s thigh, Erik used the other to gently spread her open, and then delved back in, lapping at Raven’s most sensitive area. Raven squirmed and gasped, and Charles kissed her throat.

Charles saw Erik’s fingers slide into Raven before he felt her grip on his arm tighten. “Ah,” she bit out. There were twin surges of arousal from Erik and Raven, then, mingling in the back of Charles’ mind. He could feel the sensations of Erik’s long, nimble fingers stroking Raven’s privates, as well as he noticed the soft, musky scent that accompanied the act. Both were turning him on immensely. Bravely, Charles tilted Raven’s chin so that he could kiss her full on the mouth; when her tongue lapped at his this time, he didn’t pull away, and Raven moaned. In his mind, he could feel Erik’s smile.

Raven broke the kiss with a sharp hiss of Erik’s name. “God, that feels – God,” she told him, and Charles watched via Erik’s mind as his ministrations incorporated circular stroke motions around Raven’s clit. His other fingers continued to pump into her, first two and then a third, and Charles rubbed her upper arms supportively as he felt her arousal building momentum. He sent the knowledge to Erik, and then heard a throaty laugh. “Come on, Raven,” Erik breathed, his voice low and thick. “Come on. Good girl.”

Every muscle tensed as Raven came, her back arching, her head thrown back against Charles’ chest, her toes curling. She gasped and clung to Charles’ arm and muttered a couple of obscenities and also Erik’s name, and then sagged against the bed and her brother.

Erik stood, wiping his mouth carefully with his hand. Already gloriously nude, he sauntered onto the bed, where Raven enthusiastically flung her arms around his neck and kissed him. Erik allowed it, but turned the somewhat frantic exchange into a slower, more languid affair, and then kissed around Raven’s neck and jaw line. Out of the corner of his eye, he glanced at Charles, looking a bit harried and uncomfortable, and more than a little aroused, and chuckled. “What do you think, Raven?” he said, but his eyes were solely for Charles. “Should we let Charles join in?”

“We should,” Raven giggled. She broke from Erik and plopped herself unceremoniously in front of Charles, and then kissed him on the mouth. Still a bit surprised by everything, Charles allowed it, and even placed his hands on either side of her waist, tilting his head to slow and deepen the experience. Raven was eager and a bit giddy, and it sent pleasing sensations down Charles’ spine.

He felt Erik watching, and noticed the other man’s arms cross. “Okay,” he finally said, and it sounded a bit possessive; Raven smiled and hopped off the bed, and then sat on the edge again as Erik took up residence in front of Charles. The look he proffered was equal parts affectionate and rakish, like he could fuck Charles into the mattress with but a searing gaze, and Charles would be lying outright not to admit how much it thrilled him. “Erik,” he murmured.

Erik smiled. “Hush, Charles,” he ordered. He reached forward and palmed Charles’ crotch through his underwear, and then grabbed him, tugging him close enough that their erections brushed. His expression was upgraded to a wide grin when Charles moaned at this, his eyelashes fluttering. Then Erik leaned still closer and kissed him. It was nothing like the chaste slowness he had prompted from Raven. Teeth clicked together almost violently, and Erik’s tongue probed searchingly inside of Charles’ mouth. When the hand on his crotch shoved down the front of Charles’ underwear, Charles broke the kiss, panting, and keened. Erik, looking somewhat disheveled himself, kissed the hollow of the other man’s throat. His mouth tasted like copper and a little like Raven, and Charles knew he wouldn’t forget the combination anytime soon.

Erik fisted his cock a bit more roughly and he squirmed, trying and failing not to be embarrassed by Raven’s intense gaze. “You like this,” Erik told him fondly, and though it was a remark muffled by Erik’s face being buried in Charles’ neck, Raven obviously had heard it because she snorted.

“Of course he likes it. You’re doing it to him.” Her voice was tinged with both amusement and something slightly darker. Charles would probably have spent some time trying to figure out exactly what, but Erik’s hand and mouth were overwhelming him as it was.

Erik tugged at the waistband of Charles’ undergarments. “Now these can come off,” he said, and helped Charles to shimmy out of them. When Erik grabbed his cock again, he whined. “Do you want me to fuck you, Charles?” Erik asked. He used his free hand to tilt Charles’ chin. “Look at me.”

Charles met his gaze. Erik leaned in until their noses touched. “Come on, Charles,” Erik murmured, and Charles’ cock twitched. He swallowed. Erik’s mouth met his in a brief, teasing way. “You see, I would dearly love to fuck your brains out.”

“Erik, God,” Charles gasped, and he was sure he was blushing furiously. The hand on his cock stilled, then, and he bit out, too desperate to care whether Raven was watching him become completely undone, “Please, Erik, fuck me. Please.”

Erik laughed and kissed him again. “As you wish.” He flicked his wrist lazily, and soon, a small, metal canister of lubricant was called to his hand. He watched Charles’ face as he twisted off the lid, the inside roughly half-full. Charles was pretty sure Raven was snickering at this, the giggling accompanied by thoughts like, ‘I wonder how that got used up so quickly,’ and Charles shot her a look.

Erik had moved behind Charles now; one hand lightly gripped his waist, rubbing slightly and coaxing Charles with light pressure to bend forward. Charles did, and both felt and saw the image of Erik’s fingers sliding between his buttocks. The hand at his waist stroked soothingly, Erik vocalizing alongside the movement with soft murmurs: “Ssshh, Charles, it’s okay. Breathe. I’ll be gentle, I promise.”

When two fingers had turned to four, all sliding past the tight ring of muscle, and both Erik and Charles were panting from the effort and shared visions (“I want to see, too,” Raven had pouted at one point, and Charles had reluctantly obliged), Erik coated his erection in yet more lubricant, and then slid upwards and into Charles. Bent forward slightly, hands splayed on either side, mouth red and kiss-swollen, Charles groaned.

True to his word, Erik waited for him to get used to the sensation, aided by Charles sharing the feeling of pleasure laced intricately with pain with him; then he slid out, and then in again. “It’s tight,” Erik told him. “So tight. So good, Charles.” He snapped his hips up again, and Charles bit out a breathy moan and Erik’s name. “Raven,” Erik said suddenly. “See if you can help Charles with this.” He reached around and thumbed the head of Charles’ swollen cock, and Charles’ head fell back.

Raven considered this as she drew closer. “Oh, Charles,” she said, and Charles started when he realized that that was not he voice. It was his, actually; unfortunately, the sight of himself, nude and perched wantonly in front of him did not particularly thrill him; Erik, on the other hand, uttered a throaty “perfection” before ramming particularly hard into Charles.

“Well, we know what to get Erik for his birthday,” Raven said, still looking and sounding like Charles. She caught the real Charles’ sullen expression and matched it. “Oh, fine,” she said eventually. “You’re not any better, though.” With that, she shifted into her next transformation, a carbon copy of Erik, complete with cocksure grin. His satisfied expression was practically obscene, and Charles was damned if his cock didn’t twitch.

“I knew it,” Raven crowed, and she was Erik except she wasn’t because the real Erik was gripping him while he plunged his cock into Charles’ ass hole, but she was close enough that Charles still called out Erik’s name when Raven shimmied onto her – Erik’s – stomach and began fisting and pumping Charles’ cock. Erik sent him an image of how they looked together, and he gasped, “more, more,” and Erik greedily sucked and bit his neck and fucked him with increasing intensity, and Raven used Erik’s large hand to meet his thrusts with a similar rhythm as she jerked Charles off.

Charles wasn’t sure whether he or Erik came first; eventually, however, he sagged bonelessly against Erik, pleasure singing in his brain and body through three different conduits.

Erik continued to mouth kisses along his neck and throat as he extracted himself from Charles. Raven, still in her disguise as Erik, was stretched out languidly in front of them; she looked pleased enough, but Charles could pick up her projected dissatisfaction easily enough: ‘Going to have to go again to finish myself off.’

Impulsively, Charles used his lithe frame to shove a surprised Raven onto her back. Both her face and that of the actual Erik looked confused, and then delighted when they understood Charles’ plan. “Fuck, Charles,” the actual Erik said as he watched Charles begin to fellate his double. Charles’ tongue licked a stripe from the base to the tip; his fingers toyed with Erik’s balls, delighting in the grunts and groans this elicited from both of his lovers. Intentionally, his gaze met Raven’s as he sucked the cockhead into his mouth, his tongue dancing along the slit. Raven and Erik were watching him with the utmost fascination.

It didn’t take long for Raven to work her way up to a second release; when she did, the scent that mingled with the pre-existing ones in the room was a touch more masculine than her own. “Wow, Charles,” she said, watching Charles wipe his mouth on the duvet cover. “I didn’t know you had it in you.”

“I did,” Erik said smugly.

Raven seemed to reluctantly change back into her natural form. Her blue face was sweaty, her eyes dilated. “I didn’t realize you had gotten to know each other so well,” she said lightly, and then stood and stretched.

“We’ve had the time,” Erik said calmly, baiting her, his mouth upturning at Charles’ exasperated sigh. ‘After all that …’ Erik thought to him, but Charles cut him off with mock gruffness: ‘Shut up, Erik.’ When he did, all three seemed to realize the awkwardness of the moment simultaneously.

“So,” Charles was the first to speak. “Bed, I think. We’ve an awfully important day ahead of us.”

“That we do,” Erik offered, piggy-backing off of Charles’ idea. “So … this is my room.”

Raven rolled her eyes. “I get it, I’m leaving.” She grabbed up the robe she had come in with and fairly stalked to the door. “You two should probably get some sleep, too,” she said a touch acerbically, and then took her leave.

Charles coughed and ran a hand through his hair. “I suppose she’s right,” he said to Erik. “So I’ll just head off …” He was stopped by a hand on his wrist, and one of Erik’s damnably confident smirks. “Erik, really …”

“Hush, Charles,” Erik ordered him for the second time in the same evening, and he decided it was easiest in these types of situations to simply obey. “Stay,” Erik intoned, and Charles knew he would.


End file.
